ben_10_omnipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Alien of the Week
Alien of the Week is an event held by Cartoon Network, each week, one hour is dedicated to one of Ben's alien forms. List of "Alien of the Week" events September 1st, 2017 - Diamondhead Special * New Episode - "Don't Laze Me, Bro" - aired twice. * Episodes highlighting Diamondhead - "Ben 24hrs" and "Shhh!" * Alien Worlds: DIamondhead (Petropia) * How to Draw Diamondhead September 8th, 2017 - Heatblast Special * New Episode - "Don't Let The Bass Drop" - aired twice. * Episodes highlighting Heatblast - "Bright Lights, Black Hearts" and "Drive You Crazy" * Alien Worlds: Heatblast (Pyros) * How to Draw Heatblast September 15th, 2017 - Four Arms Special * New Episode - "Bad Penny" - aired twice. * Episodes highlighting Four Arms - "Don't Let The Bass Drop" and "Don't Laze Me, Bro" * Alien Worlds: Four Arms (Khoros) * How to Draw Four Arms September 22nd, 2017 '''- XLR8 Special * '''New Episode - "Zombozoland" - aired twice. * Episodes highlighting XLR8 - "Tomorrow Today" and "Rustbucket RIP" * Alien Worlds: XLR8 (Kinet) * How to Draw XLR8 September 29th, 2017 '''- Grey Matter Special * '''New Episode - "Forgeti" - aired twice. * Episodes highlighting Grey Matter - "Bad Penny" and "Something I Ate" * Alien Worlds: Grey Matter (Galvan Prime) * How to Draw Grey Matter October 6th, 2017 - Cannonbolt Special * New Episode - "Max to the Max" * Episodes highlighting Cannonbolt - "Zombozo-Land" * Alien Worlds: Cannonbolt (Arburia) * How to Draw Cannonbolt October 13th, 2017 - Stinkfly Special * New Episode - "Cutting Corners" - aired twice. * Episodes highlighting Stinkfly - "Recipe for Disaster" * Alien Worlds: Stinkfly (Lepidopterra) * How to Draw Stinkfly October 20th, 2017 - Upgrade Special * New Episode - "Xingo" - aired twice. * Episodes highlighting Upgrade - * Alien Worlds: Upgrade (Galvan B) * How to Draw Upgrade October 27th, 2017 - Wildvine Special * New Episode - "Scared Silly" - aired twice. * Episodes highlighting Wildvine - "Forgeti" * Alien Worlds: Wildvine (Flors Verdance) * How to Draw Wildvine November 3rd, 2017 - Overflow Special * New Episode - "Need for Speed" - aired twice. * Episodes highlighting Overflow - "Waterfilter" * Alien Worlds: Overflow (Cascareau) * How to Draw Overflow Gallery AOTW Diamondhead.jpg|Diamondhead "Alien of the Week" Wallpaper AOTW Heatblast.jpg|Heatblast "Alien of the Week" Wallpaper AOTW FourArms.jpg|Four Arms "Alien of the Week" Wallpaper AOTW XLR8.jpg|XLR8 "Alien of the Week" Wallpaper AOTW Greymatter.jpg|Grey Matter "Alien of the Week" Wallpaper AOTW Upgrade.jpg|Upgrade "Alien of the Week" Wallpaper AOTW Wildvine.jpg|Wildvine "Alien of the Week" Wallpaper AOTW Overflow.jpg|Overflow "Alien of the Week" Wallpaper AOTW Cannonbolt.jpg|Cannonbolt "Alien of the Week" Wallpaper AOTW Stinkfly.jpg|Stinkfly "Alien of the Week" Wallpaper Trivia * After the first set, some changes were made to the schedule. They no longer aired the new episode twice, and only have one rerun. * Because Wildvine's special aired during the week of Halloween, the promos were changed to be "Alien of the Eeek!". Category:Real World Events